danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing the Unicorn
Chasing the Unicorn (ユニコーンを追って) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria Volume 1 limited edition booklet. Summary One day, Dian Cecht visited the Loki Familia home along with Airmid Teasanare. As Loki, Ais, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya Viridis gathered, Loki wondered why Dian Cecht sounded so arrogant. He brought a quest to take revenge for having the Cadmus Hide sold to them for 15,000,000 valis. Loki agreed to listen to his quest whether or not they would agree to it. Airmid explained that a Unicorn had been sighted near Orario. Unicorns were known as Holy Beasts despite being monsters and had completely white fur along with a horn. They were extremely rare within the dungeon and encountering one on the surface was next to impossible. She revealed that several adventurers had already gone out to try and hunt the Unicorn. The quest that Airmid offered was to obtain the Unicorn's Horn but also release it safely back to its home. Loki asked about the reward and Airmid promised they would receive one. Loki was attracted by the reward and agreed to take the quest. She asked how they would obtain the horn and Airmid told her that they would use the Unicorn's natural attraction to virgins. Loki understood and decided to send Ais, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya while Dian Cecht volunteered Airmid. Lefiya remembered rumors about Amazonesses eating up men and asked Tione and Tiona if they were virgins. Tione proudly told her that her virginity was for Finn while Tiona told her that she's never played around with any men. Everyone agreed to go and Dian Cecht set the time limit to three days due to needing to have Airmid do work. The group left the following morning to travel to where the Unicorn was sighted, directly to the north of Orario on the plains located directly next to the forest at the foot of the mountains. Tiona asked why they couldn't capture the Unicorn alive and Airmid told her that the Unicorn was a noble creature and would go into a frenzy and kill itself if captured. The group took out hunters along the way and Lefiya spotted the Unicorn. Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, and Ais took turns approaching the Unicorn but were ignored except for Ais who it was defensive against. Airmid went last and succeeded in having the Unicorn lie down in front of her and rest its head on her lap. However, the Unicorn immediately retreated once she tried to cut its horn. The Unicorn looked at them before running off. The group also failed the next day. On the third day, the group searched through the forest at the foot of the mountains for the Unicorn. As they discovered its location, Riveria arrived on a horse, ordered by Loki to help them. Ais explained the quest details to her and Riveria walked over to the Unicorn. She revealed that she used to keep a Unicorn when she lived in the forest. She quickly tamed it and gently asked for its horn. The Unicorn willingly lowered its head and Riveria gently cut off its horn. Once she finished, Riveria told the group to leave as she would take Unicorn back to the others. The group agreed and left for Orario. Several days later, Tiona complained to Loki that she should've just sent Riveria in their place. Loki told her that it would've been far more interesting if Tiona and the others made a fool of themselves. Loki immediately ran causing Tiona and Tione to run after her with Ais and Lefiya following from behind. Tiona and Tione took Loki down in the entrance hall just as Airmid arrived to give them their reward. She handed Ais the Unicorn's Goblet and explained that it would purify even muddy water or poisoned water. While the others looked down at the goblet, Ais smiled at it. Characters *Dian Cecht *Loki *Airmid Teasanare *Ais Wallenstein *Tione Hiryute *Tiona Hiryute *Lefiya Viridis *Riveria Ljos Alf Monsters *Unicorn Navigation